


CROSS PURPOSES

by Freyasboy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, mild AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyasboy/pseuds/Freyasboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to my wonderful beta, princessofgeeks.</p><p>This is my version of where the boys eventually ended up.</p>
    </blockquote>





	CROSS PURPOSES

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta, princessofgeeks.
> 
> This is my version of where the boys eventually ended up.

Daniel put his pencil down, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted; he only had to finish this translation and he could go home, but he had been putting off the inevitable for some hours now. He knew that once this was completed, he was finished here, not just in this lab and in his office, but here, in the SGC. He would still be helping out, from time to time, as a civilian consultant, but he could do that from home. No more going through the gate, making friends on other worlds, fighting enemies, getting injured, and no more dying. He'd made some good friends here at the SGC, firm friendships that he had never experienced before in his life, but they had gone their separate ways now; Sam to Area 51 and Teal'c to Dakara. It was his turn, but had he done the right thing? The SGC had been part of his life for so long; could he really leave it all behind him and walk away?

He had made a major decision by himself and he knew Jack wouldn’t be pleased when he told him on the phone later. They had always talked things over together, but this time Daniel felt he had to do it alone. He knew Jack would have tried to talk him out of leaving, assuming he was only doing it for the benefit of their relationship. Daniel knew it wasn't just for that reason; it was because he'd had enough, enough working himself to total exhaustion and enough living on his own for long periods of time. He wanted to settle down, to spend more time at home, not just the few hours spent sleeping there. So, he'd signed the papers, promising to finish this particular translation before he left. General Landry had agreed not to tell Jack, knowing Daniel wanted to surprise him.

He looked around his lab, taking in all the artifacts he'd collected over the years; all of them labeled with where they'd come from and when. The lab was a mess, but he loved it; it was where he'd been the happiest, and everything in there meant something special to him. It wasn't the same anymore, though, now that Jack had taken the job in Washington. He used to stop by when he was here; now Daniel saw no-one. It used to be fun when Jack was around, but now ....

God, how he missed him. They hadn't seen each other for over a month now; his last trip out to see Jack had been canceled because of an important meeting that Jack couldn't get out of. The last time Jack had come home, Daniel was off-world; by the time he came back, Jack had gone again. They spoke every night on the phone, even had phone sex, but it wasn't the same as having Jack's warm body next to him in bed; a bed that was now a very lonely place for Daniel. He wanted to be at home when Jack could get away, even if it was only a few hours together before he had to leave again.

He sighed, put his glasses back on and turned his attention back to the laptop. After about another ten minutes, the translation was finished. Daniel was about to close the laptop and pack it away in his bag when he became aware that he was being watched. He didn't turn around; he didn't have to.  
"Jack," he breathed. He spun around in his chair to see the object of his thoughts leaning against the doorway, grinning. He shot out of the chair, crossed the room and threw his arms around the man, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Whoa, careful," Jack said, as he steadied them both. Daniel saw him glance up at the security camera, stop and take a step back. Daniel nodded acknowledgment and asked breathlessly, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, when you weren't at the apartment, I came up here looking for you."

"No, I mean, why are you here, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I thought I'd surprise you. I had something to tell you and I didn't wanna do it over the phone."

"What?" he asked, as a feeling of dread gripped him. Was Jack ill? Had something terrible happened?

"It's okay, it'll keep for now," replied Jack, settling Daniel's fears slightly. "I'll tell you when we get home. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I've finished here; I'll just grab my jacket from my office and we can go."

"Okay, I'll come with you."

"No, it's fine, er, I'll be back in a minute." Daniel rushed out to his office to pick up his jacket before Jack could follow him. He didn't need Jack to ask questions about the empty office before he'd had chance to tell him the news. Then a thought struck him and stopped him in his tracks. Jack had been to the apartment. Oh, God, had he gone into the bedroom? Did he suspect? He took a deep breath and let it out, slowly. C'mon, Daniel, he would have said something. Wouldn't he? He calmed himself and walked back to the lab.

"I've got something to tell you, but that can wait until later, too," he told Jack.

When they got to the parking lot, Jack unlocked his rental car, which he'd parked in the spot next to Daniel's car, and asked, "D'ya want pizza?"

"Yeah, you stop and get that and I'll get some wine and beer."

As he drove down the mountain road, Daniel thought about what he would say to Jack. He was so happy to see Jack and the prospect of being able to spend more time together when Jack was available, was exciting, but he was even more nervous now at explaining what he had done. On the phone would have been difficult, but face to face?

He stopped off to buy the drinks and pulled up outside his apartment building just before Jack arrived.  
He went in, unlocked the door and went inside. He was struggling with his bag and the bottles, but nearly dropped them when he saw the boxes and bags on the living room floor.

He turned around to stare at Jack. "What's going on? Why are these here?" he asked.  
"Well, I was gonna put them in the bedroom, but it seems to be full of boxes containing the contents of your office," Jack replied.

"Er, yes, but I mean, why are they here in the apartment?"

"I was gonna ask the same question?"

"So, what's the answer?"

"You go first."

"No, you."

"Danie-e-el!"

"Ja-a-ack!"

"Oh, okay," Jack took the drinks and pizza and put them on the counter in the kitchen, then he took a deep breath, his eyes bright and excited. Daniel realized he was looking happier and more relaxed than he had been for a long time. He looked into Daniel's eyes and said, "I've quit, finished, retired. I've had enough of Washington, I've had enough of meetings and wearing suits and meeting people that I wouldn't even give the time of day to if I met them here, but, most of all, I've had enough of missing you and sleeping on my own; waking up to find you're not there beside me. I want to be with you, Daniel, even if I have to share you with the SGC; at least I 'll be close when you come home from work. I love you and I want us to be together, always. I know you would've tried to change my mind, knowing how important the Air Force is, so I had to take the initiative and make the decision on my own. I know you're gonna be mad, so let's get it over with."

"Wow, that was some speech, coming from you." Daniel was shocked. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. He had been so worried about how to explain his decision, and Jack had obviously done the same thing.

"Yeah, but I think you have something to tell me, haven't you?" He gave a quick glance towards the bedroom and raised his eyebrows. "Hmm?"

Daniel could tell by his expression that he had seen the boxes stacked against the wall. He burst out laughing. He looked at Jack, calmed himself a little and said, "Oh God, Jack, I can't be mad at you because I've done the same thing; I've resigned. I've told them I'll still do translations from home and email them through; I've got to earn some money somehow, so, as from today, I'll be at home all the time. I thought it would make it easier when you could get home from Washington, but now it seems we can be together more than we both anticipated. I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you but I had to make sure I was doing it for the right reasons. I love you too, Jack. Very much."

"Well, I've just gotta go in tomorrow and sign the final papers and hand my pass in, then it'll just be me and you, together at last."

The two men looked at each other for a few moments, then Daniel said thoughtfully, "You realize what this means though, don't you?"

Jack thought for a moment, took in what Daniel had said and smiled, "Yeah, we can be open with our relationship."

"A-a-and?" Daniel's eyebrows lifted as he waited for the other shoe to drop.

"Er, and what?" Jack obviously didn't know what Daniel was alluding to. Daniel shook his head slowly. How is it possible that someone so intelligent could be so dense at times.

Daniel took a deep breath and sighed. "What was it you told me that you always wanted to do when you retired?"

Daniel cocked his head on one side and waited. Jack's smile widened. Oh yeah, the shoe had dropped! "You mean we could move to Minnesota?"

"Oh God, you've got it! Yes, Jack, we can finally settle down together."

Jack took Daniel's hands and asked softly, "Will you be okay with that?"

"Of course, or I wouldn't have brought it up. Wherever you are is where I want to be, but is it okay with you?"

"Yeahsureyoubetcha!" Jack exclaimed with a grin.

"Great!" Daniel looked around the room and said with a wry smile, "You do realize we've moved all the boxes here and now we'll have to move them again?"

"Oh yeah. Not so much packing to do later then!"

The men gazed into each other’s eyes, registering the enormity of what had just happened and what was about to happen. They smiled, Jack pulled Daniel into his arms and kissed him gently. Daniel liked gentle sometimes, but after all this time apart he wanted more, tightened his grip on Jack and kissed him thoroughly and passionately.

They moved through the apartment, trying not to break the kiss as they kept holding onto each other. Daniel felt Jack's arousal as he pressed against him on their way to the bedroom, the food and drink forgotten.

They would plan their move to the cabin in Minnesota, but that would be later. Much, much later.


End file.
